Harumi
Harumi is the love interest of Lloyd Garmadon in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu. Relationships Lloyd Garmadon Harumi was taken in by the the emperor and emperoress after her birth parents were killed by the great devourer and she became princess and eventually meet the ninja whom she had always admired and she grew attached to llyod following the sons of garmadon attack on the palace and her adoptive parents death they took harumi in to protect her after cole rescued the baby and zane was damaged by mr e she nearly kissed him on the deck when Lloyd backed out at the last second and walked away leaving her disappointed after samurai x under the quiet ones control attacked the bounty and forced it down harumi and Lloyd helped safe each other lifes and decided to find the last oni mask after she saves him from being eaten by the strangler tree he was about to ask how she through that far when harumi kissed him on the cheek which shocked him at first but he soon smiles and asked maybe next time on the lips she said I'll think about it after they reached the mask of hatred in the oni temple and lloyd takes it she looked at him passionately and the green ninja showed her it harumi stated it was amazing though he said she was more beautiful and she smiled and set it down and pressed him against the altar lloyd then asked what she was doing harumi simply replied what she was thinking about and she held his face and this time lloyd answered taking her hands then let me oblige princess and her lips meet his in a passionate kiss they held each other close harumi then pushed him to the floor not breaking the kiss lloyd only opened one eye when he felt her hand touching his belt so he pushed her back much to her sadness he then heard kilow trying to break through though he assured her they'd continue later when the ninja believed they had stopped lord garmadon revival and the cult was arrested though still unaware of the quiet one identity the ninja invited harumi to the the temple of airjitzu and she wondered what would happen to her now when Lloyd was alone with her he mustered up the courage to ask her to his room and said if she wanted to stay with the ninja indifferently harumi merely walked up to and hugged him and whispered in his ear bet your life on it before closing and locking the door applying lip stick to her lips and smiled at him taking the hint he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her close and before Lloyd could say any thing her lips meet his in a another embrace and they both enjoyed every second of it after they separated he was speechless harumi then asked lloyd if he wanted to leave the city tonight and see the world with her now that it's over whilst reaching for his sash again though he thought for a moment said maybe some day but not now and kissed her again they then laid on the bed and spent that night together but after garmadon rose from the dead nearly killed lloyd and seemingly destroyed the ninja she remained by his side. After the ninja returned from the first realm they'd journeyed to with aid from the dragons having stopped iron baron and Lloyd defeated his father once and for all Harumi asked Lloyd to talk to him alone which he gladly agreed to and when in his room the two wasted no time in locking the door turning off the light and kissing one another passionately and soon fell on the bed when they broke away Lloyd looked at her and saw lust and greenness in her eyes he then took a deep breath and told Harumi he loved her she simply smiled and hugged him tightly but then smiled mischievously and said so can we get physical now he looked curious and asked what she meant Harumi merely answered I think you know and pushed him on to the bed and quickly removed the hood and her cape underneath and getting on top of him whispered tick tock handsome and slowly taking a hold of and untying the belt of his suit and slipping her hand under to stroke his chest Lloyd Realising what she was about to do then turned them over and looking in to her eyes said with pleasure she then watched him slip his ninja Gi off completely and threw it to the floor the two then stripped each other of their remaining clothes between kisses and undoing her hair soon they laid only having underwear on under the covers with him on top and she Messed with his Swimsuit area and left a trail of Saliva down his stomach causing him to breath it was not long before his boy genital became released and Harumi Smiled and slowly took a hold of the waist band of Lloyd's underwear and he nodded before they were pulled away along with her panties and thrown to the floor and the two snuggled as their bodies touched each other and his Private part was pushed up her Bikini area with her permission and Harumi painterly whispered I always dreamed of doing this with you looking in to his eyes again he merely answered dreams some times come true Rumi honey and they contained until finally realising their lower body parts in to each other coming face to face after a few deep breaths he proclaimed he'd reconsidered her offer and invited her to become his roommate Harumi merely answered taking his left hand I'm listening before they continued kissing, Loud breathing, and smiling marking the Start of a relationship between them. Triva *Sie werden von Britt McKillip geätzt, das Lola Hase in Baby Looney Tunes und Princess Cadence in My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie, spricht Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Cartoon Network Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Image Needed Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:TV Love Interests Category:Former Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Deceased Love Interest